What's At The Bottom Of My Heart?
by XI Unstable Baby Kit IX
Summary: What would you expect to find in the bottom of someones heart? Love, Peace, Hate, Sorrow, Lust, or Kindness? What about Naruto? After all he does have his kindness and love, but also has his secretly growing hate and sorrow in his heart. Starts at Kyuubi's attack. Naruto Bonds with the Kyuubi. Sadistic Naruto. Loves Kyuubi's Power. Curse Sealed Naruto. Also Meet Naruto's sister!


"Human Talking"

**"Demotic Talking"**

"_Normal_ _Jutsu/**Demotic ****Jutsu**_

"_Thoughts/**Demotic Thoughts"**_

_~Music~_

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

***Hidden** **Leaf Hospital***

"Waaaaaaaa!" That was a sound that made Uzumaki Kushina burst out tears of joy, but she soon got very concerned, she was looking at the nurse shocked face.

"Nurse is there anything wrong with my baby, tell me please... Minato what's wrong someone tell me!" She started panicking. Minato answered.

"Kushina, listen." Kushina didn't understand, but she still followed her husband's words she listen and then, she heard it, she didn't hear a baby cry she heard babies cries but the only one here was Naruto? Then it clicked. The nurse spoke up.

"Congratulations Miss. Uzumaki, you got twins! A boy and a girl...Uzumaki-san!" The nurses rush up next to Kushina they soon knew what happen, she went into labor! They where about to take her to the ICU but a crash caused everyone to tense, looking at a now broken window with a ninja kneeing before them, or the Hokage to be exact.

"Hokage-sama! I'm here to inform you that the Kyuubi was spotted coming this way, while destroying everything in its path." Everyone froze. They could hear some roars in the distance.

***Sealing Of The Nine-Tails"**

"Kushina why did you jump in*cough*who's going to take care of the kids now.*cough*It's was my duty as a farther to protect them." Said Minato while spilling his blood with every cough. Right now he and Kushina his love, were struck by the Kyuubi's nail, to prevent it from killing the two sleeping and cuddling babies. Kushina spoke up.

"Like you said Minato, as a mother I also have the responsibility to protect Naruto and Naruko. Minato do it now while we're still alive." It made Minato shed a tear of sadness from hearing his soul mate sound so tiered and weak, when he was so used of hearing her loud, kind, and full of life. Agreeing with his wife's words, he raised his hands and sped through seals as best he could in his condition. Done he yelled out.

"Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" With that, a chill ran though his spine as the surrounding heat was replaced with a cold chill. He spoke up. "Shinigami (Death God)can you do as I say?" He felt it again that chill on his spine, he knew it was a yes. Minato told the Death God what to do, when he finished the Death God did as told. The Shinigami soon struck it's left hand in Minato's back, who grunted in pain, the hand move so fast it would be a blur to most if not all, it zoomed to the Kyuubi and struck it, seconds later the hand returned with half of the Nine-Tail's Yin-Yang, slowly the Death God moved it's hand over Naruto's tummy and made the Yin-Yang of the Kyuubi into a ball and let it hover as Minato got himself and Kushina from the nail that was sticking out of the abandon, since Minato was struck first he had a larger wound than his wife, after getting out the Fourth walked over to the infants on the crib and grabbed Naruto, the Kage yelled out "seal" and seal the Kyuubi's Yin-Yang into Naruto. They did the same thing to Naruko. The Third arrived as soon as the barrier went down and learned the name of the babies, with everything done the Fourth Hokage died with his wife. Nobody knew he secretly also seal most of his and Kushina's chakra and split them in have to the two babies.

***Time Skip***

***Graduation Exams***

***Naruko's POV***

"Naruko Uzumaki...Congratulation you passed, barely, but you passed. Good job now can you please tell you brother Naruto Uzumaki he's next." Iruka spoke as he looked at Naruko as she tied her new headband. Said girl was lightly tanned, blonde hair, a pair of endless ocean blue eyes, and was currently wearing some custom black sneakers, the reason they were custom was that it had a rusty-red chibi fox on the outer side of both shoe with one word under the fox, that word was white and bold and said "Foxy-chan", next she was wearing a black lose cargo pants that bagged a bit on her ankles, and her new headband was used as a belt, she was wearing a custom black hoody with no zipper and one pocket that cross her abandon, and like the shoes, the hoody had white letters but these were in cursive and said, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki's Sister" on her back. Finally, she had her hood up, which cover her blonde hair. But the one thing that always amazed everyone even the Hokage himself was her goggles hanging off her neck, but it wasn't _the_ goggles that amazed them, it was what the goggles _does. _They look like snow googles with black shock resistance glass and when she put them on her eyes they do nothing, but when she adds a bit of chakra, from the bottom of the goggles it starts to produce a nearly indestructible black metal plate, 'till it reaches her chin. From her mouth there's a straight line that's for breathing, but it also has a filter to clean out dust, poison, smoke, and the carbon dioxide in the air.

Nodding her head she turns to leave to find her brother, but before she could even make one step, the door of the room flies open and slam to the wall and leaves a crack. Iruka, Mizuki, and Naruko look up to see who did it only to find two very worried girls, which was Ino and Sakura. Before anyone could question they spoke up in the same time.

"Naruko! There's something wrong with Naruto. You need to help th-" They couldn't finish, because they had to doge from being rammed by Naruko as she booked it to he brother. She was closing up on the room down the hallway as she hear commotion from the classroom ahead. She ran faster when she heard Sasuke voice.

"Listen to me your sister is doing the exam she'll be back later alri-" Sasuke was cut of as everyone in the classroom turned, even Naruto, as they heard the sound of something breaking and falling flat to the floor. It was Naruko, she kicked the wooden door off it hinges, ran inside, and saw the class formed a crowed on the top stairs and ran to the top as the crowed moved out of the way, when they moved she saw Sasuke knelling down next to Naruto who had his back on the wall and knees up to his chest with his hand on his head as if pain, she looked at her brother's clothing. He was pretty much wearing the exact same thing, but three things were different. One, his shoes said "Foxy-kun". Two, his back, like his sister had white cursive letters but they said "Hi! I'm Naruko Uzumaki's Brother". Last but not least, had a beautiful white sheath with black ribbons on top, and the grip of the katana was made of high quality chakra enhanced silk/rubber and the katana was strapped on his back. Sasuke told her he wasn't listening to anyone. So she got down on one knee, putting her head next to him, and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on his cheek, not a heated kiss but a family kiss type and said.

"Onii-chan, it's me I'm back from my test." Her voice was soft, kind, warm, and gentle as she spoke to Naruto. Just like that, Naruto looked up and grabbed his goggles and lowered them to his neck, to show his endless ocean blue eyes like his sister, but right now the expression in his eyes overruled its beauty. It made most of the girls in the crowed cry tears and caused the guys to look away to not end up like the girls. His eyes had the look of a lost child looking for his mother and pure terror. Naruko shed a tear she knew those eyes she was the reason he got them. He spoke up.

"Onee-chan? Did you p-p-pass?" Naruto's voice was scared, frighten, low, and fragile as he spoke. That made her dam break she cry as she hugged him, and cried even harder when he flinched from her touch.

***Naruto's POV***

_"Why is the class so loud? How do they want to become ninjas if they act like children? Onee-san just left and I dislike most of the class expect my friends, but they're to far. I'm going to sleep."_ With that Naruto moves which cause everyone eyes to be on him as he lifted his feet, lean back on the chair, and move his goggles over his eyes and feel asleep. But instead of dreams or pitch black, he get one flashback... A bad one to be exact.

***Flashback***

"Run Naruto! Run! They're catching up!" Yell Naruko as she and her brother where running from a mob. _"Where are the guards! They're always here when it_ _happens_"Not paying attention she tripped and pulled Naruto down with her to. They rolled to a stop. She felt her ankle get sprained in the fall and she was holding her foot as she heard the mob come closer, she sat up. She saw the crowd and saw Naruto to here right a foot away, and she was losing hope fast as she saw one of the ninja in the mob grab a kunai from his pocket, raising it to kill her. She looked everywhere for an escape and then she saw him. The Hokage was walking down an other street, like thirty feet away, there was still hope left. She yell at the same time as the ninja yelled and threw the kunai.

"Jiji! Help Us!"

"You Die First Demon Whore!"

The Hokage turn to the sound, and finally saw them. Naruko! Naruto! He hadn't seen them today because a meeting popped randomly and he had to cancel his time with them. He also saw and heard the ninja. The Kunai was already out of the ninjas hand and flying at the kids, the Hokage showed the reason for being a Kage as he ran forward with all his might leaving craters with each step. He panicked he wasn't going to make it. Naruko knew that too. She saw the kunai closing in. Kunai; 13ft away. Hokage; 27ft. Kunai; 7ft. Hokage; 15ft Kunai; 5ft. Hokage; 6ft.

_"There! Grab it!" _The God Of Shinobi dived for the Kunai's ring...

...

...

...

...

... and he missed it by a millimeter!

_"Nooooo! I missed it! Its going to her skull!" _The Hokage panic as time slowed down for everyone present. Naruko saw the Hokage miss and her eyes were filled with horror.

_"I'm going to die! No i don't want to die! Help me anyone!" _

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!"

At the same time something had blocked her view and she heard the familiar voice she knew very well. She looked up in horror slowly and hoped what she thought wasn't true. To bad it was. Naruko and the Third Hokage slowly looked up in horror at the one thing they never wished to see. Naruto was standing in front of Naruko with his arms wide to his side, everyone watched as he slowly dropped his arms and started moving them. His arms moved from his side, up his tummy, chest, and finally stopped on his throat. His own eyes filled with horror as he felt something sticking out his throat, then he started coughing. Naruto felt his legs feel like jelly and fell on a knee, he heard muffled voices. Then it turned black.

***Flashback End***

"O-o-onee-ch-chan." Said Naruto as raised his hand to move the goggles off his neck and removed his hood making the girls blush, except his sister since she see that face everyday, from his looks he was fat-free and it show his muscular cheek and jaw and also let his sun kissed blond hair flow to his side to shadow his eyes just a bit. But the thing that got everyone attention was the two-inch thick scare that crossed over on his Adam apple. Naruko slowly put a hand on his chest and one on his neck really gently as she cried for forgiveness over and over again. Soon after that, they all heard footsteps coming into the room and up the stairs. The crowed of students started to make a walk way and to everyone's surprise it was the The God Of Shinobi that walked through them followed by a female medic-nin with a cute face, Iruka with a worried expression, Mizuki, and one squad of ANBU which were made out of Bora a tall muscular man with a kunai pouch on each leg, Cat a purple haired female with a katana on her back, Hawk a long black-haired man, and dog a man with spiky brown hair with a kunai holder on his right leg and left arm. the Third Hokage asked everyone to move down to the stairs except for Naruto, everyone went down except for one person, Naruko didn't want to leave her little brothers side and started to put a fight. The muscular man blocked her. While this happen the medic-nin put a hand on Naruto's head and it glowed green.

"Sorry but you ca-" Her was interrupted when she tried to push her self through his side but he grabbed her from the stomach and dragged hold her in the air as he walked down the stairs her she put a fight by swinging her arms and screamed, and Naruto heard that. Naruto twitched, his body felt heavy and he couldn't move, then he heard it again, that scream, it was Onee-chan! Naruto shocked the medic as his head snapped up to see his sister being hold up by someone he didn't know, the Kage and the remaining ANBU got worried, they saw his eyes darken and sharpen, he got images in his head. Mobs, sister, pain. He tensed. Nobody saw him move, he pushed the medic-nin lightly, enough to make her fall on her ass from her crouching position, he ran forward, lunged at the ANBU in a tackling motion and hit dead on. Boar dropped the girl as he and Naruto went flying down the stairs and in front of the crowed he speedily grabbed the handle of the katana and drawled the most beautiful sword they'd ever seen and brought it down on the still dazed ANBU mask and yelled out something that confused and scared most.

"I'll let nothing hurt Onee-chan ever again." He brought the sword down to everyone's horror, but to everyone's relief, a shower of sparks came out as Cat with her speed blocked his strike but with a surprising amount of effort. Suddenly behind Naruto the Third materialized and grabbed his shoulder, Naruto turned and saw his Jiji, forgetting the train ninja under him and his recent actions, with watery eyes and with a crocked voice Naruto spoke up.

"Jiji! I-" He was cut of by the Kage.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm here now nobody is going to hurt you or Naruko ok. Go to sleep, ok." Said the Third as he saw the medic-nin place a palm on Naruto's head. Naruto felt sleepy and forced himself to wake up. He didn't last very long, for the first two seconds he swayed side to side and on the third he fell in the Kage's arms. Said Kage spoke up, in the same time he handed Naruto to the cute medic.

"Everyone please leave the classroom, and I mean everyone Naruko." Everyone left the room. The Third Hokage felt a tug on his left sleeve from his robe and turn to see it was the medic-nin.

"So did you finish the diagnose Miss. Mint?" Asked the aged Shinobi. The now named medic-nin answered her leader, with a concerned voice.

"Yes sir, I just finished and here's the only things that came up. The smallest issue is he's a bit physically tired, problem caused by the next two major problem. Which is a small amount of mental trauma and also he's emotionally tiered too. They all sound like a case of someone had a event happen back then and hunts their thoughts for a while or like when a Shinobi come back from their first kill, but i highly doubt that happen, I'm betting an event happen in the past. Anyway since they were all minor I was able to fix him up and he should need is a bit of rest, like a small nap" Said the nin as she cutely poked a pen on her cheek. After a minute of trying to burn holes into the floor, Naruto and Naruko's grandfather figure spoke up.

"Miss. Mint please unseal a stretcher for Naruto-kun. Cat, Dog, Hawk, and Bora, please carry Naruto-kun in the stretcher and follow me." When the got the stretcher and placed Naruto securely, they headed down the stairs and to the door. The medic-nin stepped forward and open the door. Only to giggle quietly as she saw Iruka, Naruko, and surprisingly Sasuke on their knees flapping their arms wildly, trying to regain their balance from losing the only thing that kept them from falling forward. Seeing they've been caught they stood up fast and pretended that event never happen. Naruko spoke up.

"Where's Onii-san! Is he ok?!" Before Miss. Mint could answer, The God Of Shinobi stepped up.

"Naruto is going to have to spend time at the hospital for tonight, Naruko-chan. He has a case of mental tra-ough" The Third Hokage was interrupted by an object hitting his rib cage, that object was the elbow of the medic-nin, who roughly shoved it in there, he looked to glare at her only to find a glare already being directed to him. She tilted her head in a gesture to look at her left as she glared at him. Confused he looked at his left only to find out why he was being glared at. Naruko understood what he was going to say and started to tear up, she was the reason he suffered mentally she was the reso-. Miss. Mint interrupted her line of thoughts as she spoke.

"Hokage-sama for all do respected I think I should, explain." Without waiting for an answer she kept on talking, as she bent down on a knee, which brought her face to face with Naruto's sister. "Listen Naruko-chan, and listen well, we're taking Naruko-kun only to have him nap over there and keep an eye on him 'till he fe-" The medic was interrupted by Naruko, who was slowly crying.

"Then let him come home and sleep there, I can keep an eye on him their while he sleeps! I know we have a squad of ANBU guarding the house for anyone trying to harm us, if anything happens at the house you can have one or two of them take Naruto to the hospital and report to you while the left overs stay at the house to keep an eye out for anything! Just please don't take him away from me!" Naruko was now openly crying. The nurse being female felt her motherly instinct kick in and hugged Naruko and whispered comforting words to her as she glared up at the Third, who was now behind of Naruko from walking around the women. The God Of Shinobi sweat dropped as he saw the demon-I mean the motherly female before him, he relased a puff of air, he would never understand women. He made his mind up.

"I guess." Next thing he knew he was in front of the blond trio's house he made them. A one story house with one bedroom, one bathroom, a large kitchen, a living room, a back and front yard, a small pond on the left side, a small apple tree on the right side, a flower garden by the sides of door steps, and the best thing about it was that it was on top of the Hokage mountain behind the trees and straight ahead was the Fourth Hokage's Stone Face. But the inside was better, the livingroom was a light blue, with two orange bean-bag chairs a large black leather couch and a large plasma T.v, the whole house floor was made out of shiny white marble stone. Going to the kitchen all the cabinets were made of Spruce wood, a large refrigerator and oven which were black, the bedroom had a king-sized bed with a black mattress with a red silk cover, the bed head was also made of Spruce, and finally the bathroom had one toilet and one glass shower with a bathtub on the side which was black marble. After opening the door and set Naruto on the big bed. The Kage, ANBU, and medic waited outside the room as Naruko undressed Naruto and put him in his sleeping clothing which was a one peace pajama of a rusty orange fox, with a chibi fox hood. After finishing with Naruto, Naruko started changing into the exact same thing. Finishing she layed down next to Naruto and raised her voice to tell them she was done. She was shocked by Miss. Mint and Cat the ANBU as they hugged her and Naruto together saying Kawaii over and over again, remembering there where other men in the room they stopped and coughed into there hand and took in the poker face mask. The guys on the other hand where trying not to laugh their ass off, but suddenly stopped and also took the poker face mask as they felt two females trying to bore holes into the back of their skulls. The Third coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Naruko-chan like you said, you do have ANBU guarding the house, and I will agree with your plan." Said the aged ninja, Naruko felt relieve Naruto wasn't leaving, but she felt the 'but' coming soon. "Buuuut! In one condition, I will have Naruto spending at the hospital if anything happen, wither you like it or not." Said the Kage with a dead serious voice. Naruko nodded happily as she let out a loud yaw, she blushed in embarrassment, as she heard multiple giggles behind the Third who also cracked a smile. She blushed hard as Naruto, who until now made himself be known again, yawed in his sleep and draped an arm across his sisters hip and pulled himself closer to her and feel asleep again. Before Naruko could get comfy she was blinded as two flashes when off it the room, to be more accurate, it came from the two little rectangle in the hands of two females as the quickly hid them again. Before Naruko could talk the Third had to finish this up.

"Ok, well i have paper work to do. So we'll get going. Bye Naruko-chan and Naruto-kun, I'll be here in the morning." The gust left the house. Naruko looked down at Naruto and bent down a give him full kiss on the cheek, and got in a better spot and fell asleep. Minutes later Naruto's eyes snap wide open, he remember what happen. But one thing was on his mind right now, he didn't do the test! With the skill that could even surpass a ANBU Naruto leaves the bed and changes back onto his normal cloth. Custom black sneakers, black lose cargo pants, custom black hoody with no zipper and one pocket, custom goggles. He heard shuffling behind him, he looked behind and saw her hug the huge stuffed chibi fox in the bed. He walked over to his sister side he bent down and like her, he gave her a full kiss on the cheek. After that he left the house without warning the guard, he looked across the village on top of the Fourth's head, searching he found it. The academy with the school in the line of sight he jumped of the mountain and head to school to complete that test.

***The Academy***

Mizuki thought of a new plan. The demon brat was sent home, so who was going to do his dirty work. Then he saw him! Naruto was walking toward the academy with a straight face. Oh this was so perfect.

***Time Skip***

A blur of black races through the cool night, as the citizens of Hidden Leaf slept without a care in the world. After checking that he hasn't been seen, Naruto shifted the forbidden scroll to get a better grip and headed to the meeting point with Mizuki to give the scroll and pass the secret test.

"Hehe, I got the scroll, I knew that I could do it, I just hope Jiji is ok." Said Naruto as he dip from shadow to shadow, thinking about what happen in the Hokage's office. Letting his mind go to memory lane.

***Flashback*******

Sitting in the Hokage's office we find Sarutobi Hiruzen, The God Of Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage, and The Professor. We find the most respected ninja in the hidden leaf reading some paper work, while giggling like a perverted school girl... wait that's not right he's actually reading porno from that smut of a book, made from his very own student, Jiraiya.

"You're a very naughty girl Nushina, Linato is going to have to punish you." Said the old sad man. Reaching to the page to flip to see what happen next, the God of Shinobi stops and with inhuman speed, he snaps the book shut firmly but quietly, he shoves the book into his Hokage robe smoothly and fast like he has done that action all his life, which is pretty much true.

After hiding his smut he looks up to end up having a massive nose bleed, knowing he was going to fall into a deep sleep, he tried to get a look of his intruder only to get sent back flying to a wall and lose even more of his blood, and goes to sweet unconscious. The reason for our now downed leader, was a sexy blond teenager, with a pony tail, perfectly tanned skin, endless blue eyes with a sexy innocent look, cute little marks on her face with a bit of a blush going across her nose, large but firm tits, her firm pink lips was being bit on the bottom lip in a lustful way, she had a perfectly toned ass that was paired with a pair of firm and slender legs, and to top it off she was butt naked. Oh did i forget to mention she looked as if she had dumped a gallon of body oil from her head to toes. The sexy intruder goes up in a plumb of smoke, to reveal a very worried Naruto as he rolled his grandfather figure to check if he's ok. Seeing him breathing he got up and went to the cabinet that contained the Forbidden Scroll Of The Hidden Leaf. Grabbing it and strapping it on his back, he left the Hokage mansion. But one thing bothered Naruto, why did Jiji have a big smile on his face?

***End Of ****Flashback***

Coming back from memory lane, Naruto notices that he would arrive any second now to the meeting point, he drops down from his tree running and walks slowly to the center of a clearing with an old abandon cabin. Seeing nobody has arrived yet, taking the scroll into his arms, he strolled over to a tree and sits down, with his back leaning on it ever so slightly. Opening the over sized scroll, with a bit of eagerness, he then begin eye rape the scroll, like he does with his ramen everyday. The first super awesome, flashy, and powerful Jutsu that would give him the power to protect everything precious to him was... the _**shadow clone**_**_ jutsu._****  
**

"Errrr fuck the Bunshin no Jutsu... ! No it's doesn't matter I WILL protect them. I got pass the test and no stupid Bunshin is going to stop me!" With his will burning strong, Naruto trains to carry out his goal.

***Later on***

We find our soon to be ninja laying on the ground face first, with his legs and arms spread out like a star, breathing a bit heavy but fine. Suddenly a bush shakes and silhouetted appears, slowly the shadow walks forwarder to the moon light to reveal Iruka-sensei, Naruto's other sensei/father figure. Sensing someone else in the clearing, Naruto looks up from the floor to see an angry Iruka. Naruto was about to speak but Iruka beat him to the punch.

"Naruto you idiot, do you know your actions are a high act of treason to the village and Hokage!" Yell Iruka, he wasn't mad at Naruto, he was just greatly confused. Naruto robbing the Forbidden Scroll, and attacking the Hokage when he was seen,(the Hokage didn't tell them about how he was beaten) and ran off to the village walls? Something was off this was literally nothing like Naruto, why would Naruto rob the Forbidden Scroll he shouldn't even know about it, attacking the Hokage, and Naruto becoming a missing nin, Naruto would never do that he never had ill motive to anything or anyone!

Naruto tried to talk again, but like last time he was interrupted by something or someone to be exact. Mizuki landed on top of a tree in a crouch position with some big ass Shuriken on his back. Looking into the clearing Mizuki sees Naruto and a surprised Iruka. Mizuki cursed his luck, his plan was to trick the demon brat to grab the scroll, give it to him, then kill him, and leave with the scroll to his master, Orochimaru and gather the power his master said he would give him. But apparently that wasn't going to happen, not with Iruka here. In a second Mizuki makes a new plan, oh it was perfect.

"Naruto give me the scroll and you'll pass the test!" Exclaimed Mizuki, then it finally clicked to Iruka, Mizuki was the one who made Naruto do all those things!

"Naruto don't listen to him, he's tricking you, don't give it to him, run!" Yelled Iruka as he glared at a frowning Mizuki. Naruto was confused who should he listen to! Trusting Iruka's words he was about to run until Mizuki spoke again.

"Naruto! Do you wanna know a secret. Do you want to know why everyone hates and despises you. Why they always glare at you, talk behind your back, call you demon, monster, murderer, chase you, beat you, all those cruel things they do and say every time they see you, it also for your sister. Huh well do yeah!" Screamed an excited Mizuki. It was the time to tell the demon brat who he was. Iruka paled, even more when he saw Naruto's form freeze still in shock, he knew what Mizuki was going to say he had to stop this!

"Mizuki stop! Your going to break the Third's Law!" His words fell to death ears.

"Naruto! You are a demon! You're the Kyuubi, The Nine Tails that attacked and kill over hundreds of ninjas that night years ago! You even killed Iruka's parents, he also hates you too, he hates that you killed his only family he had and hates that you can still smile and laugh, knowing that you killed them. No not just you, you and your SISTER did that to everyone!" Yelled Mizuki, it was a moment he would remember forever, seeing the horror, sorrow, and the best one understanding, look in the demons eyes, and what made Mizuki almost cum in excitement was that Iruka was quite as a mouse not rejecting anything at all. The only reason Iruka didn't say or do anything was because he was reliving what happen all those year ago, how his parents where crushed and killed, how he cried for days and lost sleep from nightmares that felt real every time, it felt like he was on replay all those nights.

_"Mom and Dad were killed by that damned Nine-Tails, I'm glad Naruto and Naruko keeps it at bay-WAIT NARUTO" _Thought Iruka as he look at Naruto's shivering form. How could he blame him he just learn that he has a demon in him, that terrorized the Leaf Village in just one night. But Iruka would have to help Naruto later, right now he had to deal with a traitor of the Leaf. Mizuki trembled under Iruka's hateful glare. Iruka lunged at Mizuki with a battle cry as he tried to shove a kunai down his throat. Mizuki was worried of Iruka's battle mode.

With Iruka beating Mizuki into shit, We come back to a... not so well Naruto.

_"Mizuki is right! I am a Demon! That's why everyone glare, why they beat me, why they call me demon and monster, why they kick me from stores, why they HATE my guts, why I was with no one since the beginning. I'm a DEMON!" _Naruto finally gave in to the fact he was a demon, he fell to his knees, with his hand going to his head as if he was in agony, which he was as his mind was falling apart from shock, then his seal; The ink to be exact, glows a rusty orange before it begins to bubble like water in a pot. Suddenly a killer intent explodes all over the field, and into the resting village. The citizens of the Leaf tremble in fear, that killer intent was the same as it was ten years ago. The Kyuubi Attack!

***After Naruto Leaves The Hokage***

A few seconds after Naruto's little trick, we find our Hokage with his wounded pride, stuffing his nose with tissues. Suddenly he forgets his wounded pride and his face focus into a confused and worried look, why would Naruto do that? He knew that someone was tricking Naruto, but who. I should check on him, and with that in mind he takes out his crystal ball, while he shouts out an order into thin air.

"Boar, Cat, Hawk, Dog! Come here!" Like his orders, they appeared from thin air, all on one knee looking straight at the Hokage's face waiting for is orders.

"Dog gather every available ninja above Genin, into my office. ASAP." Ordered the Kage. With a nod the ANBU with the dog mask vanished. Looking at the remaining ANBU, he gave his next order. "You three, get behind me and watch with me." He said as he pulled out his all-seeing ball. With the ANBU at their places the Hokage and others watch the events unroll. They see Naruto dipping from shadow, as one ANBU complimented on how slick and fast Naruto hid and move from place to place. Then they stop as ninjas arrive at the office. Telling everyone what happen, he sends the ninjas to find Naruto, as soon as they were gone the ANBU and the Professor look to the ball to see what happen only to see Naruto arrive at the clearing and train like never before, the ANBU were super surprised at the will power Naruto had to train.

Later they get to the part Naruto falls to the floor breathing a bit heavy and when Iruka arrives at the scene, they where happy to see he didn't just blame him for his actions, but instead try to figure out why he did it. Then Mizuki land and ask for the scroll and it also click for them too, Mizuki is the one who controlled Naruto, they all see red as they hear Mizuki tell Naruto he was the Kyuubi, their anger rose to a higher level as they look at Naruto tremble in shock, they settle down as Iruka takes actions into his hand as he beat Mizuki to a puddle of blood. But soon the four people in the room tensed as the notice Naruto in agony and the bubbling seal. But when the feel the killer intent the three ANBU freeze in shock, but soon snap out of it as they hear a really close crash, they turn to see the crystal ball was off and their Hokage missing, looking behind them to see what caused the noise, they find a shattered window and a speeding Hokage going to the spot Naruto was at. They followed too.

***With Naruto***

"Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled out in pain as he heard a deep voice calling his name and felt a pull from inside his head. He gave up from the pain and let himself be pulled in. The last thing he saw was three ANBU burst out from one tree as two of them grabbed and hold Iruka from killing the half dead Mizuki, while cat ran next to him checking for any injury before a shadow cover over the ANBU to reveal it was his Jiji.

"G-get a-away. I'm the N-n-nine-Ta-" Naruto blacked out.

The Kage was beyond mad now. He turned to the source of his anger. He walked to the barely awake Mizuki and looked at him in disgust. Mizuki saw the mad God Of Shinobi, he knew he was fucked. The Third spoke.

"You broke my law, your punishment would have been death, but I changed my mind. I'm going to give you to Morino Ibiki and he can do with you as he please. once he gets bored with you, he will execute you, in which ever way he wants to." Everyone paled but the Kage and Naruto. But the Professor wasn't satisfied yet. "No, no, no. That's not good enough. Rather than him executing you he will offer Anko Mitarashi, and like Ibiki she will do whatever she please to do. After she's done, you will have one last meeting with both Anko and Ibiki, and when their done they'll give you a painful PUBLIC execution, as a reminder for breaking my law. Yes I guess the will have to do."

Silent. Everything was Silent. It was as the world was on mute. The ANBU looked at their Kage in pride.

That right there was their Kage before he was chained down to that damn office. Iruka looked satisfied. Mizuki was shell shock. Feeling better, the Kage looked at Naruto with great concern. The ANBU still next to Naruto lifted the small boy like a priceless object and gave him to the open arms of the Hokage. Grabbing Naruto he orders every one to follow him and to grab Mizuki, as they headed to the Hokage Tower. Cat walked up next to the Kage, understanding what it meant he nodded his head. Cat spoke.

"Hokage-sama, wouldn't it be better to have him in the hospital?" Asked Cat she wasn't questioning her leaders choice, but its most common to have mental trauma treated carefully. The only way she knew it was that for clear reasons. Before The Professor could answer, they walked out of the forest to a street, a street full of ninjas and civilians from elders to infants in their parents care. One ninja sensed them and ran over to him but stopped as he saw a half dead Mizuki, being dragged by a ANBU from the collar, with ninja wires on his wrist, he understood; He was in custody. Everyone turned and saw the same thing. Everything was quiet. Till the God Of Shinobi spoke.

"Why is everyone here." The ninja that sensed them spoke up.

"We followed your orders like you said, but we stopped the search because civilians we rushing out of their houses in panic." Said the ninja. Before the Third could say anything, there was shouts of argument and the crowed move out of the way to make a path. The reason was a small crowed of kids with headbands rushed up to the Hokage. But their way was blocked by the three ANBU. The Kage soon recognize the children before him. They were Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and the most surprising thing was that Uchiha Sasuke, was leading the group with one more person, it was Naruko and she was dressed with her regular clothing and currently had her goggles activated.

"What are you kids doing here you should all be in bed." Asked the Hokage as he moved pass his guards, but the only response he got was gasps of surprises and confused looks from the children and the crowed, as they looked at a familiar orange jumpsuit and whiskered face, dangling from the Kage's arms.

"O-o-onii-s-s-san." Whispered Naruko. But before the Hokage could answer. They saw Naruto twitch as if something was coming out. Naruto suddenly push himself out of the Hokage's arms and landed roughly onto the ground, close to the newly made ninjas. The guys of the group tensed up, while the girls screamed loudly before hiding behind one guy. Unlike anyone Naruko froze and fell on her knees, and just stared in complete shock. The Third tried to grab Naruto from the floor but Naruto's shout froze everyone in place.

"Run! Get away from me I'm-Blurgh" Naruto straighten up for a second and then hunched forwarded, and to everyone shock he vomited blood, onto the floor, the kids feet, all over his sisters pants, and onto himself. Seconds later Naruto finish, he was drenched in his own blood and he looked pale as the dead. Seeing enough, the Hokage walked foreword and lays a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but to everyone's shock and confusion, The God Of Shinobi screams out in pain as he removes his hand, but everyone's confusion turns into horror as they see their Leaders hand. It was burnt, his skin was black from the palm to his fingers, and the air was soon filled by the scent of burnt human flesh. A Miss. Mint rushes from the crowed to the Hokage as she heals her leader's hand in his best way. Their looks come back to confusion as they see Naruto twitch, he surprises them by grabbing his head and hunches foreword, this action making his hood fall foreword and cause his face to be shadowed from the moonlight, giving him a look of hopelessness, he whispers something softly but it pierces threw the night.

"Stay away. I don't want to kill you too." Like a key to a lock, hell broke out.

Time slowed down for everyone as they stared, Naruto started falling back slowly, and the unexpected happen. Much to EVERYONE'S except the younger generation horror orange chakra began to come out from Naruto's mid-section, as soon as the chakra was spotted, everyone felt an immense pressure settle down on them, everyone was suffocating from the pressure, but as soon as it came, the pressure left as if was never there. Everyone, but the Kage and ANBU, were pale from fear. The reason there was no chaos, was that almost everyone was rooted with fear and their mighty leader didn't do anything to show any type of panic. Suddenly everyone heard a shout.

"Naruko don't!" It was Sasuke who shouted but it was too late. Naruko wasn't affected by the pressure, because her mind was only focused on the event before her, when everyone was suffering from the chakra pressure, she started to slowly drag herself on her hand and knees. She wanted Naruto by her side, she wanted he Onii-san back! Her hand was hovering over Naruto when she heard Sasuke shout. Her hand made contact on Naruto's cheek, and she felt an unbelievable amount of pain.

To everyone's shock orange chakra also started to come out of Naruko. Everyone soon saw where, a burst of chakra was created when they made contact and that burst was like a big gust of wind came out of a pipe in Naruko and Naruto's stomach, their shirts lifted and everyone saw two identical seals glowing rusty-orange while bubbling.

Chakra began to spread all over Naruto and Naruko's bodies and form a cocoon, as that happen it looked as if it was getting denser, more like hardening, and soon they found the cute twins were trapped. Before anyone could say a word, the strangest thing ever happened. A small amount orange chakra began to rise like steam into the air, and as if being controlled by someones will, the 'steam' began to collect and harden, seconds later it turn into a thin orange glass. Everyone waited, everyone flinch when they heard a static sound coming from the glass and so like a t.v, the glass showed an image the froze and paled The God Of Shinobi. It was a white place with two thing, one the Kyuubi, which had a grin across its face like it won a ticket to freedom while staring at the other thing, which was Naruto and Naruko, who were walking to the Kyuubi with a hand up and were surrounded by orange chakra everyone looked where they were headed, they were walking to the cage with the Kyuubi inside or the seal to be more precise. The Third knew he had to stop it and but something happen that would mark the future forever in a big scale. Everyone looked at the screen. Naruto had a shadow over him and so did Naruko. The shadow turn out to be the slit house or two people one male and one female. The two form place one hand on each child, who froze in shock. The figures spoke up.

"I-I-I can't b-b-believe it's really them." Spoke the a female voice in a crocked and strained way. The women's voice sounded VERY familiar to the old Kage. The male spoke up.

"I know and so young." Said the male, his voice full of regret and sorrow. The next question he ask shocked EVERYONE. "Are you ready... Kushina." Just image the next shock would be.

"Yes, I am... Minato."

* * *

**A/N: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! So i got a few things to say, sooooooooooo I'll start with this. I am soooo sorry about the crappy story. Pretty please with a cheery on top, please just hang on for a little while until get better! This is my first story and I am Fucking bad you have noooooooo-wait never mind you must have an idea cuz you just read my first chapter. Next thing i wanna say is thank you to alllllllllllll who read the chpt. I would love your reviews even if they're just to bitch on how my skills are. Third i wanna say idon't even know what the book should be about Idk I'll figure it out.

Anyway thank a LOT if you liked it. I'll see what I'll do ok. i guess that's all later!

XI Unstable Baby Kit IX Is Out.


End file.
